


Kylo Ren Has an Eight Pack, Kylo Ren is Shredded

by cuddlewithacorpse



Series: D&D AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Ben is an Ass, Dungeons & Dragons, Hux is Annoyed, Kylo is Shredded, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Phasma Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlewithacorpse/pseuds/cuddlewithacorpse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is the long suffering DM of a Spelljammer group consisting of him, Phasma, Mitaka, and Ben Solo, all he wants to do it play good clean campaigns, Ben has other ideas.</p><p> </p><p>Prompt from the exchange:<br/>DnD AU, Ben is way too into his super-cool character his name is Kylo Ren and he's shredded, Hux is the uptight DM who puts so much work into building plots and stories only to have Kylo derail it regularly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kylo Ren Has an Eight Pack, Kylo Ren is Shredded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedDancanoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDancanoe/gifts).



“The Party moves through the Resistance base with quiet determination, despite the many obstacles they have encountered they have survived nearly unscathed. They come upon an incredibly secure door, the last barrier between them and the rebel captain, but they don’t have the access codes nor a keycard to enter.” 

“What type of locking mechanism is on the door?”

“I prepare my weapon but remain vigilant to our surroundings.”

“I, Lord Kylo Ren, draw my lightsaber, my eight pack rippling with the action, before sliding it through the door like a hot knife through butter.”

“Lieutenant Mitaka examines the door, roll for a perception check, please. I’ll count that as a free action for Captain Phasma, are you sure you don’t want to finish your turn?”

“Hey, asshole, what about me?”

“What about you, Ben? You’re being foolish, you’re injured already and don’t have anywhere near enough stamina to perform a full-round action.”

“I can use the power of the dark side to replenish my stamina.”

“No, we already decided that makes you way OP.” Phasma commented.

“Yeah, it’s not fair.” Mitaka added weakly.

“Fine! What can I do?”

“You can shut up, let Mitaka roll, and wait for your turn.”

Ben mumbled something likely insulting under his breath that Hux chose to ignore, instead passing the d20 to Mitaka and carefully scribing the players latest moved into his meticulously neat ledger. Mitaka rolled low, before adding his buffs, sighing when he failed to detect the exact model of lock on the door. Ben huffed exaggeratedly the entire time, mumbling while hunched over an increasingly detailed drawing of Lord Ren (that was most certainly not anime).

“Can you _please_ shut up, Ben, you’re ruining my concentration.” Hux stated primly, reshuffling the obscenely thick stack of papers that detailed the specifics of their current campaign down to the smallest detail.

“Can _you_ please stop being an asshole? You already drove Finn away with your bullshit rules, it’s not even fun with you as DM!” Ben nearly shouted, exasperated to no end. He’d spent months creating Kylo Ren, grinding to increase his skills, filling sketchbooks with designs, his Google drive was entirely character building exercises and Hux was ruining all of it.

“You know _for a fact_ Finn left to play **Magic the Gathering** with his boyfriend, I cannot be held responsible for his reprehensible taste in men or tabletop fantasy.” Hux answered, his tone clipped, his anger carefully held back, he wouldn’t give Ben the satisfaction of forcing him to raise his voice.

Ben stood up then, nearly knocking over his chair in the process. He opened his mouth, looking as if he was about to fly into a full out rage, but thought better of it after looking at the smug look Hux was leveling him with, “I’m going to go smoke.” He mumbled, throwing open the door and stepping onto the porch in a huff.  
“Well, this seems like a natural stopping point?” Mitaka said quietly, pulling out his phone, scrolling and pretending like he wasn’t waiting for Hux to go after Ben. Phasma sighed, looking disinterestedly at her nails, “Go get him, we can’t afford to lose another player, this mission is in fucking shambles.” She muttered, picking at her cuticle before looking up and meeting the heated glare Hux directed at her with an icy stare.

Hux stood after a moment, even after years of friendship with Phasma, he still had a healthy amount of fear regarding her, which was probably wise, considering he’d seen her carry both a passed out Mitaka and a ranting, sloppy drunk Ben home from the bar. He made his way outside, willfully ignoring her comment that he and Ben should just fuck and get it over with to Mitaka. 

Ben was sucking on some awful contraption that produced an absolutely ridiculous amount of bubble gum scented vapor, which he pushed out of his nose like the galaxy’s lamest dragon. “That looks incredibly stupid.” Hux commented, reaching for it and taking a short experimental puff. “It’s also disgusting.” He added, passing the pen back to Ben. “Yeah, and those fucking clove cigarettes you love aren’t.” Ben answered, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

“Can you stop acting like a child for once in your life?” Hux nearly pleaded, he had at least an hour and a half left of game for them and it was beginning to get dark.

“For once in my life,” Ben scoffed, “you’ve only known me for like, three years, asshole.”

“Doesn’t it get tiring? Being so purposely obtuse?” 

“Doesn’t it get tiring being such a stuck up douche canoe?”

“Stuck up? I spend _days_ , sometimes _weeks_ on these games only to have you ruin them in minutes! I’m not stuck up, I’m rightfully annoyed.” Hux paused, kicking at a stain on the porch with a pristinely shined leather sneaker. “And I’m not a douche canoe, that’s not even a good insult, it doesn’t make sense.”

“You’re literally the worst person I know.” Ben said evenly. Hux thought he could hear a touch of affection in it, but he knew he had to be mistaken in that.

“High praise coming from _you_ of all people. Can we go back inside now?” Hux bit back.

“If you’re actually going to let me play, then sure.” 

“I’m going to let you participate.”

“Fuck you then.”

“Damnit, Ben, stop fucking whining! All you do is complain about your parents and your roommates and your stupid job, as if I don’t have it infinitely worse than you do, and all I ask for is a little fucking relaxation on Sunday nights to play **Spelljammer**!” Hux shouted, running a hand through his pristinely gelled hair, causing it to fall onto his forehead.

“Oh yeah, like your life is so bad, Hux! I’m sure it’s so hard having a trust fund and a desk job, having your dad be proud of you all while looking like you fucking do!”

“I worked hard for everything I have, you brat! And what’s that even supposed to mean, ‘looking like I do’?”

“Like a goddamned supermodel out of some military fetishist’s wet dream!” Ben shouted back, stepping into Hux’s space, their chests nearly touching, “You have literally everything going for you, I’m the one who needs to relax, I’m the one who needs to escape into this stupid game and all you do is fuck me over at every turn!”

“I don’t look like a supermodel,” Hux murmured, anger and confusion melting together, “and I’ve grown quite tired of this foolish struggle olympics. I’ve never tried to ‘fuck you over’, I keep my games fair and even! Phasma and Mitaka have never complained!”

“That’s because you don’t hate them!”

“I don’t hate you either!” Hux stepped closer, daring Ben to close the gap completely, to do something.

Ben did close the gap, but not in any way that Hux expected him to, he braced himself for a punch, a shove, a plume of sickly sweet smoke in his face. But none of those came, instead Ben clumsily crushed their mouths together, knocking his front teeth against Hux’s, all eager tongue and drool.

Hux’s brain first whirled with a tangled mess of thoughts about his current situation, the loudest and most prominent of which was _what the fuck?_ , though it cleared suddenly of any confusion when Ben’s teeth found his bottom lip and nipped it just the way he liked, and then the only rational thought became _more more more_.

Without thinking Hux’s hands found their way into Ben’s hair, twisting into it and pulling him closer. Ben responded quite well to that, pressing his body to Hux’s, and gripping his hips hard enough to bruise, a nearly pained little moan falling from him when Hux tugged the curls harder. Ben’s tongue was sloppy and persistent, licking over Hux’s lips and desperately trying to push into his mouth, and Hux wondered if Ben had ever actually done this before. He let him in though, parting his lips and preparing to have Ben’s careless puppy tongue all over him. He was pleasantly surprised by his skill though, the tongue that had been too wet and too eager pushed into his mouth with a practiced ease, moving pleasantly, almost gently over his own. 

And then Hux found himself moaning, an embarrassing needy sound that begged Ben for more, which he gladly gave. Hux found himself pleasantly incapacitated by Ben’s kiss, the feeling almost entirely unfamiliar, he was used to order, to being in charge and having complete control, but relinquishing it, even for just a moment suddenly felt absolutely delightful. Ben shifted his hips then, the movement would have been nearly imperceptible, except for the fact that it pressed a, in Hux’s opinion, ridiculously large hard-on against his stomach. He pulled back then, panting heavily and licking his bitten lips. Ben dropped his lips to his neck, sucking and nibbling wetly, “Are you seriously at full-mast after a minute and a half of _making out_?” Hux panted out, incredulous.

“Shut up.” Ben growled, biting down just a bit too hard on his neck, right above where the collar of his work shirts covered. Hux disentangled himself from Ben’s lanky limbed grasp and stood back, smoothing his shirt and hair, trying his best not to stare at the horribly obvious bulge in Ben’s sweats, “Well, I suppose we should get back to the game.” He said evenly.

“I hate you so much.” Ben answered, his hand awkwardly in his pants desperately trying to rearrange things. 

“If you’ll accept my rules as DM, I’ll help you with...that.” Hux replied with a smirk. Ben nodded excitedly and Hux laughed. “Not right now, of course, you have to prove yourself first.” Hux reentered the house while Ben cursed his entire existence, the smirk still firmly planted on his face.


End file.
